A disadvantage of known handguns of this type is that a displacement relative to the breechblock of the empty shell casing for the purpose of reloading after the shot is often made difficult because the shell casing is compressed against the breechblock with great force and often adheres thereto.
An additional disadvantage of known handguns, in particular in handguns designed as revolvers, is that these often have parts which are potentially breakable.